Planning Snowflake a Birthday Party
"And so for fourteen long years, the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the Three Princesses carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the little girl as their own and called her Snowflake." Looking out the window, Snowflake hummed a lovely tune called "I Wonder," attracting many bluebirds. For fourteen years, her hair had grown longer and her eyelashes longer, though she still had her peach skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. A pair of white panties was set between her legs and fastened at her waist. A white lace dress covered her chest and stomach and showed her legs, which went well with the blue sandals covering her feet. She was indeed beautiful. As she hummed a tune, she closed the shutters to her window and walked away. "On this, her fourteenth birthday, the Three Princesses had planned a party and something extra special for her surprise." Jeanette, Anna, and Rapunzel were downstairs looking over a book of dresses, picking something out to make for Snowflake, who is actually Namine. By the time the day is over, they can finally tell her that she was a princess. "Well, now about this one?" asked Rapunzel, as they look over the book. And they found the perfect one. "This is the one I ''picked." said Jeanette. "Oh, she'll look beautiful in that!" Anna smiled. "Now, I thought of a few changes here..." said Jeanette. "Uh-huh." said Rapunzel. In the book, the Three Princesses found a pink dress, similar to Aurora's dress. "Don't forget a pretty bow." said Anna. "Yes, and we'll lace the shoulder line." said Jeanette. "We'll make it turquoise." said Rapunzel. Jeanette giggled. "Oh no, silly, periwinkle." "But..." Rapunzel began. "How about white?" suggested Anna. "Of course, we'll need a pair of shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers to match..." said Jeanette. "Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house?" asked Rapunzel. "Oh, I'll think of something." said Jeanette. Of course, they didn't know that Snowflake walked down the stairs and into the living room and heard them. "Well!" Snowflake smiled. Jeanette, Anna, and Rapunzel hid the book from the girl's eyes as she walked towards them. "And what are you three dears up to?" "Up to?" repeated Rapunzel. "Up to?" repeated Anna. "Up to?" repeated Jeanette. "Eh, eh, eh, we, we, well, we, we..." stuttered Jeanette, as she tried to say something. Snowflake continued to stare at the brown-haired chipette, the Norwegian girl, and the German girl with a lovely smile. And she doesn't know that she was a princess and her real name was Namine. As Jeanette tried to think of something, Rapunzel spoke for her. "Want you to pick some berries." she finished. "That's it, berries!" said Jeanette, as she handed Snowflake a white cloak with a hood and a decorative button at the neck and showed her to the door in a quick manner, leaving her confused about what was going on. "Berries?" said a confused Snowflake, as she put on the cloak, put up the hood, and buttoned it up. "Lots of berries!" said Anna, as she, Jeanette, and Rapunzel escorted her out the door. "But I only picked berries yesterday." said Snowflake. "Oh, we need more, dear." said Jeanette. "Lots, lots, more!" added Anna. "Yes!" said Jeanette. Then the brown-haired chipette, the Norwegian girl, and the German girl pushed Snowflake out of the cottage through the front door. She looked back with a suspicious look and smile on her face. Something's not right with them. "Now hurry back, dear." said Jeanette. "And don't go too far." said Rapunzel. "And don't speak to strangers." added Jeanette. "Goodbye, dear!" called Anna. "Goodbye!" called Rapunzel. "Goodbye!" called Jeanette. "Goodbye!" said Snowflake, as she waved goodbye and walked off deep into the forest, carrying the basket in her hand. Then the brown-haired chipette, the Norwegian girl, and the German girl closed the door and got back inside. "I wonder if she suspects." said Rapunzel thoughtfully. "Of course not, come on. Will she be surprised!" said Jeanette, as they went around the room, gathering things. Jeanette went to the trunk and took out multiple periwinkle-blue fabrics and sheets as Anna went into the kitchen to find ingredients to make the birthday cake. All three are very excited. "A real birthday party!" said Rapunzel. "With a real birthday cake!" said Anna. "Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of!" said Jeanette. "I'll get the wands." said Rapunzel, as she headed up the stairs. "Yes, you...the wands?" said Jeanette. But she was startled when Rapunzel mentioned the wands and closed the trunk quickly. "Oh no!" gasped Anna, who was also startled. "No wands, Rapunzel!" Jeanette warned. "But the fourteen years are almost over" Rapunzel protested. "We're taking no chances." said Jeanette, as she handed Rapunzel the fabrics for making the dress. "But, I've never baked a fancy cake." said Rapunzel. "Oh, you won't have to, dear." said Jeanette. "I'm going to bake the cake!" Anna called from the next room. "You?" asked Rapunzel, who was kind of surprised. "She's always wanted to, dear, and this is her last chance." said Jeanette. "Well,..." said Rapunzel, who was not so sure about Anna cooking. "I'm going to make it thirteen layers with white and blue, daisies, periwinkles..." said Anna, as she thought about what to put on the cake. "And I'm making the dress." said Jeanette. "But you can't sew, and she's never cooked!" said Rapunzel. "Oh, it's simple." chuckled Jeanette. "All you do is follow the book." said Anna. Jeanette pulled out a small stool and directed Rapunzel to stand on it. "Up here, dear. You can be the dummy." she said. "Well, I still say we ought to use magic." said Rapunzel. Then Jeanette threw a sheet of periwinkle cloth over Rapunzel and began cutting with a pair of scissors. Then Anna laid all the ingredients for the cake before her. She looked into the book and read the ingredient instructions. "Flour, three cups." said Anna, as she searched for them, muttering, "Cups, cups, cups, cups, cups..." At that moment, Anna realized that the three cups of different sizes were already on the table and used them to pour flour into the bowl. "One, two, three." Jeanette cut a circular hole into the sheet. "What's that for?" asked Rapunzel. "Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom." replied Jeanette. "That's for the feet to go through." added Anna. Then Jeanette tossed the sheet over Rapunzel again, and Rapunzel noticed there was something wrong with the sheet. "It's periwinkle!" said Rapunzel. "Oh, lovely shade, isn't it?" Jeanette smiled. "But I wanted it turquoise!" complained Rapunzel. "Now, dear, we decided ''periwinkle was her color." said Jeanette, flatteringly. "You decided?" asked Rapunzel. Jeanette giggled to herself as she left Rapunzel inside the sheet and went over to get tape measure. Rapunzel mumbled incoherently until Jeanette came back with the tape measure and wrapped some around the waist. "Two eggs, fold in gently." said Anna, reading from the book. But she didn't understand what fold in meant. "Fold? Oh well." Anna shrugged, and she just put two eggs into the bowl and folded them in. She pressed down on the batter, and she heard the shells cracking, causing the batter to overflow from the bowl. Now Rapunzel was completely covered in the periwinkle cloth from head to toe. "I can't breathe!" she called, whose voice was muffled under the sheets. Jeanette cut the cloth open at the top, and Rapunzel popped her head and arms out and took a look at the dress from the inside. "It looks awful!" Rapunzel complained. "That's because it's on you, dear." said Jeanette, cutting the remaining cloth from the right side. "Now yeast, one tsp. Tsp?" said Anna, looking into the book. This time, she didn't understand what the word Tsp meant. "One teaspoon!" Rapunzel corrected her. "One teaspoon, of course!" Anna giggled sheepishly. She put the yeast on the teaspoon and finished adding the rest of the ingredients to the batter. Then Jeanette measured the size of the dress. "Oh, gracious how the child has grown!' she exclaimed. "Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought her here!" said Rapunzel, remembering the old days. "Just a tiny baby!" said Anna, remembering as well. Then all of a sudden, Rapunzel sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. Jeanette and Anna saw that. "Why, Rapunzel!" said Jeanette. "Whatever is the matter, dear?" asked Anna. "After today, she'll be a princess. And we won't have our little Snowflake!" Rapunzel sobbed tearfully. "Oh, Jeanette!" said Anna, who began to cry about Snowflake as well. "Now, now, now, now, we...we...we...we all knew this day had to come." said Jeanette, shedding a tear and wiping it from her eye as well. It had been fourteen years, and they began to think of Snowflake as their own child that they never had. "But why did it have to come so soon?" Tears slid down Anna's cheeks. "After all, we've had her for fourteen years." said Jeanette. "Fourteen wonderful years!" Rapunzel said dreamily. Then there was a moment of silence as they thought about the wonderful years they had with the child. They fed her, bathe her, and helped her go to sleep. Rapunzel sniffled and wiped another tear from her eye again. Then suddenly, Jeanette changed her expression. "Good gracious, We're acting like a lot of ninnies! Come on, she'll be back before we get started." said Jeanette. And they all resumed their work. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs